


Better Than All Right

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Better Than All Right

"You are his supervisor, correct?"

"Well, yes," Teddy answered, exasperated. "But he's not being coerced! For goodness sake, look at my who _my_ supervisor is!"

The examiner looked over toward Teddy's boss who looked both annoyed and frustrated. 

"My hands are tied, Teddy," Harry said. "I can't show any favouritism or I'd have waved this ridiculous inquiry."

"Auror Potter," the wizened wizard snapped, "the rules of the Auror department state that a relationship between two parties who are not on equal standing must be investigated for any signs of impropriety—"

"Yes, we know," Harry huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Have you found any such signs?"

The wizard began leafing through a stack of parchment an inch think. Teddy had to hold back a snicker when Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Ah, yes," the man said as he pulled out a single sheaf. "Here we are. Auror James Sirius Potter has stated under the influence of Veritaserum that you, Senior Auror Edward Remus Lupin, and I quote, ' _orders me around in the bedroom, begging me for all sorts of sexual favours_.' What do you have to say to that?"

Teddy blushed scarlet and couldn't get his mouth to form words. He chanced a look at Harry, whose cheeks had pinked but seemed in control of his faculties.

"Investigator Caddell, surely you understand that isn't related to their positions—" Harry began calmly but Teddy had to look away then, certain he would burst into flame from embarrassment, and tuned out the rest of what he was saying. 

Deep breaths. 

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

"That will be satisfactory," the wizard said finally. He picked up a quill and scribbled his name at the bottom of a piece of parchment. "Auror Potter?"

Harry signed it and handed the quill to Teddy. When Teddy paused—he had no idea what he was signing!—Harry gave him an encouraging nod and he signed his name as well.

"Thank you for your time, Investigator," Harry said, ushering the man out the door.

"What just happened?" Teddy said as he collapsed back in his chair.

"I will become James's direct supervisor for the time being though we may have to put him on another team eventually."

Teddy frowned. He'd hoped it wouldn't come to that as they worked very well together but they knew it was a possibility.

"Anything else?"

Harry couldn't suppress a smile as he said, "You've promised not to bring your 'sexual deviance' into your office any more."

Teddy squeezed his eyes shut. Did they know everything that went on between him and James?

"You aren't the first or the last to wonder what it would be like to have sex on their desk." Harry patted him on the shoulder. "The Auror department has excellent taste in furniture. High quality and quite sturdy." He winked and grinned.

"Oh God." Teddy was going to die on the spot without ever seeing James again. He did not want to think about how _Harry_ knew that. 

Harry laughed. "I'll go let James know what's going on. Maybe wait till you get home to celebrate though, yeah?"

Teddy laughed softly. "Promise."

Pulling himself together, Teddy stood up and put out his hand, but of course, Harry pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks, Harry," Teddy whispered. 

Harry pulled back but held Teddy's upper arms. "Stop by for supper tomorrow night. I'll make cottage pie."

 _My favourite_. "Can't wait."

Harry walked out the door then popped his head back in. "Oh, and don't forget our eight o'clock with the Minister."

"Got it."

When Teddy no longer heard the chatter out in the corridor, he knew Harry was gone, and he headed toward his office.

Everything was going to be all right. Better than all right, really. It was going to be brilliant.


End file.
